My Heart Is In You
by Meiru Uchiffer
Summary: Kenapa kau harus merasa khawatir ? Bukankah hatiku selalu ada padamu. Asalkan hatiku tidak kau lepaskan, pasti aku akan selalu bersamamu.


Hai-hai, Minna-san...

Kali ini Meiru meng-up date fanfic baru

Gomenasai, karena tanpa menyeleseikan fanfic yang sebelumnya sudah membuat fanfic yang baru

Sungguh suatu kebiasaan yang buruk dan tak patut untuk dicontoh

Meiru membuat fanfic ini atas permintaan dari seseorang yang suka dengan Ichigo

Oleh karena itu, kali ini Meiru membuat fanfic ini dengan pairing Ichihime

Semoga dia suka dengan fanfic yang Meiru buat ini

Dan semoga kalian berkenan menyisihkan sebagian waktu untuk membaca fanfic ini

Sebelumnya Meiru minta maaf kalau ternyata fanfic ini masih terdapat banyak kesalahan

Baiklah tidak akan banyak ba bi bu lagi

Happy reading and enjoy it...^_^

My spesial fanfic for my best friend

**ICHIHIME **

**Disclaimer Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo**

**MY HEART IS IN YOU**

Mentari sudah berada di ufuk barat, hembusan angin semakin terasa dingin menerpa pori-pori kulit. Udara di sekitar memang telah berubah menjadi agak dingin. Menandakan bahwa sang penguasa malam akan segera datang. Itu membuat umat manusia yang ada di belahan bumi ini, ingin segera pulang ke kediamannya masing-masing.

Namun, tidak akan ada yang menyangkal keindahan yang tersaji di depan mata. Warna orange telah mendominasi langit seperti sekarang ini. Langit yang sebelumnya berwarna biru cerah lambat laun berubah menjadi orange. Langit yang didominasi orange ini, keindahannya tidak kalah dengan langit biru cerah yang biasanya terlihat pada siang hari.

Bagi seorang gadis yang berambut warna senja ini, keindahan yang disajikan oleh alam bertambah semakin indah dengan keberadaan seorang pemuda. Seorang pemuda yang tengah berdiri dengan tegapnya di pinggir sungai. Dia terlihat sedang memejamkan sepasang matanya, seperti tengah menikmati setiap hembusan angin yang melewati wajahnya. Helaian rambut sebahunya terbang diterpa angin sore ini.

Gadis cantik nan manis yang mempunyai rambut panjang, secara tidak sengaja telah menemukan pemandangan ini. Baginya dia sungguh beruntung, ketika hari ini dia pulang sekolah melewati jalan ini. Orihime. Itulah nama yang telah dianugerahkan kedua orang tuanya kepada dirinya.

Dia selalu diperlakukan bak seorang Tuan Putri, sama seperti namanya. Bagaimana tidak ? Terlahir dalam keluarga yang berlimpahan harta, mempunyai paras yang cantik, kepribadian yang mempesona dan kepandaian yang patut diacungi jempol. Bukankah itu semua kriteria yang cukup sempurna untuk seorang Tuan Putri. Yah, walaupun sekarang bukan jamannya Kerajaan lagi.

Semua yang diimpikan oleh semua gadis yang ada di dunia ini, ada pada dirinya. Orihime kan tipikal gadis yang mudah disenangi orang lain, jadi mudah baginya untuk masuk ke dalam suatu rantai pergaulan (lebih tepatnya mudah untuk mencari teman). Dengan segala yang Orihime miliki, maka apapun yang dia inginkan pasti akan terpenuhi.

Sekarang ada satu hal yang paling diinginkannya, yaitu menaklukan hati pemuda yang selama dua bulan ini telah muncul dalam kehidupannya. Dan dengan berani telah merebut hatinya, yang selama ini dia jaga dengan sepenuh hati.

Ya, dua bulan yang lalu adalah penerimaan siswa baru di Karakura Gakuen. Karena Orihime dan pemuda itu sama-sama merupakan siswa-siswa baru di Karakura Gakuen ini. meskipun termasuk siswa junior, namun pemuda itu sudah menyebar isu-isu yang negatif tentang pemuda itu. Di sekolah, pemuda itu terkenal sebagai salah satu siswa yang bermasalah.

Mempunyai rambut sebahu yang mencolok, berperingai seram, tidak banyak bicara dan berpenampilan serabutan. Bahkan ada gosip yang mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu dapat mengalahkan 12 preman yang hendak mengganggunya di stasiun seorang diri saja, tanpa bantuan dari siapa pun.

Dengan penampilan seperti itu, dan gosip miring yang ditujukan padanya. Membuat tidak ada seorang pun yang berani berteman dengannya. Jangan kan berteman, menyapa-nya pun tidak ada yang berani melakukannnya. Kurosaki Ichigo, itulah nama pemuda itu.

Menyeramkan, itulah kesan pertama Orihime saat pertama kali melihat Ichigo. Namun, ada sedikit pendapat lagi tentang Ichigo dalam hati Orihime. Karena saat mereka berdua berpapasan di koridor sekolah, secara tidak sengaja kedua mata mereka bertemu. Kesepian, itulah kesan yang tertangkap oleh Orihime pada kedua mata Ichigo.

Kenapa pemuda itu terlihat kesepian ? Apakah karena di sekolah ini tidak ada yang berani mengajaknya berteman? Ataukah ada hal lain yang menyebabkan dia menjadi seperti itu? Berbagai dugaan muncul dalam pikiran Orihime. Untuk pertama kalinya, Orihime merasa penasaran dengan keadaan seorang pemuda yang belum dikenalnya.

Biasanya kan, selalu dia yang membuat para pemuda penasaran akan dirinya. Jadi, dengan sendirinya Orihime akan dikelilingi oleh para pemuda itu. Namun, kali ini ada satu pemuda yang menunjukkan suatu sikap yang berbeda ketika bertemu dengannya. Pemuda itu seperti tidak pernah menyadari akan pesonanya, sebagai salah satu gadis yang populer di Karakura Gakuen ini.

Pendapat Orihime semakin bertambah pada Ichigo, ketika suatu hari dia melihat Ichigo di taman kota. Saat itu Ichigo sedang bersama seorang gadis kecil yang tengah menangis. Awalnya Orihime mengira bahwa Ichigo-lah yang menyebabkan anak itu menangis.

Namun, dugaanya salah. Gadis kecil itu menangis, karena balonnya terbang tertiup angin. Dan tersangkut di salah satu dahan pohon yang ada di taman itu.

Kemudian dilihatnya, Ichigo yang memanjat pohon dan mengambil balon yang sedang tersangkut itu. Ichigo menyerahkan balon itu pada gadi kecil yang sepertinya tangisannya agak reda. Karena sekarang balon itu sudah ada di tangannya lagi.

Ichigo yang bercitra buruk di sekolah, sekarang sedang menolong seorang gadis kecil. Pasti seluruh siswa Karakura Gakuen tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang Orihime lihat hari ini. Tetapi percaya atau tidak percaya, memang itulah kenyataannya.

Dan ada satu pemandangan yang sungguh sangat langka terjadi di hadapan Orihime sekarang. Ichigo yang tengah menghibur gadis kecil itu, agar tangisannya berhenti. Ichigo mengelus-elus dengan lembut rambut gadis kecil itu dan tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

Melihat Ichigo yang sedang tersenyum itu, sontak membuat semburat merah muncul di wajah Orihime. Dia sungguh tidak mengira, pemuda yang menyeramkan itu mempunyai senyum yang begitu menawan. Itu membuat image buruk yang melekat pada pemuda itu, runtuh seketika di pikiran Orihime.

Bagaimana bisa ? Seorang pemuda yang mempunyai senyum selembut itu, dapat melakukan hal-hal yang mengerikan seperti yang kabar yang yang didengarnya di sekolah. Dalam hati Orihime muncul suatu keraguan akan isu yang beredar itu

Sejak saat itu, Orihime tidak pernah bisa melupakan senyum Ichigo. Setiap dia bertemu dengan Ichigo, entah karena apa jantungnya selalu berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dan pada akhirnya Orihime selalu tidak dapat memandang wajah Ichigo. Selama dua bulan ini, dia telah memendam perasaan seperti itu pada pemuda yang bermarga Kurosaki itu. Dan tentu saja tanpa seorang pun yang mengetahuinya.

Dan perasaan aneh itu kembali lagi, ketika melihat Ichigo sore ini. Sosok Ichigo yang diterpa angin sore itu, begitu menawan di mata Orihime. Tidak diragukan lagi, sekarang wajah Orihime telah didominasi warna merah. Yang dapat dipastikan, bahwa penyebabnya bukan terkena sinar mentari sore ini.

Sosok Ichigo yang sedang memejamkan kedua matanya, telah benar-benar merenggut kesadaran Orihime. Sehingga tanpa dia sadari, Orihime telah melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju ke tempat Ichigo. Langkah demi langkah dan akhirnya sekarang Orihime telah berada persis di samping Ichigo. Dan anehnya, kedatangan Orihime itu tidak membuat Ichigo membua kedua matanya. Dia tetap berada dalam kondisi seperti sebelumnya.

Dan keanehan terjadi lagi pada Orihime. Dengan perlahan, dia menjulurkan tangannya untuk meraih lengan kemeja seragamnya Ichigo. Setelah tangannya mencapai lengan baju Ichigo, Orihime menarik sedikit ujung lengan baju itu.

Sepertinya kali ini, Orihime telah sukses membuat kesadaran Ichigo kembali. Itu terbukti dengan terbukanya kedua kelopak mata hazelt itu.

Ichigo merasakan ada seseorang yang menarik lengannya. Dia penasaran siapa gerangan yang telah berani mengganggu waktu santainya ? Oleh karena itu, dia membuka kedua matanya yang telah terpejam dalam beberapa detik ini.

Ichigo menoleh dan tampak oleh kedua matanya seorang gadis yang tengah menatap lurus ke arahnya. Gadis ini, sepertinya dia pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat. Dilihat dari seragam yang dipakai oleh gadis itu, berarti gadis itu satu sekolah dengannya. Pantas saja Ichigo merasa familiar dengan wajah gadis itu.

Ichigo itu memang anak yang sulit mengingat wajah seseorang yang pernah ditemuinya. Kalau tidak sering bertemu dengannya, pasti Ichigo akan melupakan orang itu. Jadi wajar-wajar saja, kalau Ichigo tidak mengetahui siapa gadis yang ada di hadapannya sekarang ini?

'Gadis ini, berani sekali dia menyentuhku. Sebenarnya apa yang dia inginkan dariku ?' pikir Ichigo.

Kedua mata hazelt Ichigo menatap lurus ke arah Orihime. Mencoba mencari-cari jawaban atas pertanyaan yang ada dalam pikirannya. Namun, sepertinya Ichigo tidak menemukannya di dalam wajah Orihime. Karena yang sekarang tampak olehnya, hanya semburat merah yang menghiasi kedua pipi putih gadis itu.

Apa-apaan gadis itu, kenapa gadis itu tetap diam tidak bergerak setelah ditatap seperti itu oleh Ichigo ? Padahal biasanya orang akan langsung mengambil langkah seribu ketika ditatap seperti itu oleh Ichigo. Tetapi gadis yang ada di hadapannya sekarang ini terlihat berbeda.

Kesadarannya seperti hilang entah kemana? Sehingga dia tidak sadar telah berhadapan dengan siapa. Muncul suatu ide dalam kepala Ichigo, yang menurutnya dapat mengembalikan kesadaran gadis itu.

Orihime sungguh terpukau akan pesona Ichigo, hingga dia tidak sadar akan keadaan yang ada di sekitarnya. Bahkan dia tidak sadar, ketika tangan Ichigo meraih dagunya. Dan Ichigo menarik wajah Orihime untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

Namun, hal yang diperhitungkan oleh Ichigo ternyata meleset. Sebelumnya Ichigo mengira bahwa Orihime akan langsung sadar dan berteriak kepadanya, ketika tahu akan apa yang Ichigo lakukan kepadanya. Dan gadis itu akan langsung berlari menjauh untuk meninggalkannya. Tetapi ternyata gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini, tetap diam saja dan tidak menunjukkan suatu reaksi apapun.

"Ternyata kau menantangku, ya? Jangan menyesal!," bisik Ichigo pada Orihime sehingga muncul seringai di wajahnya.

Ichigo melanjutkan perbuatannya untuk semakin menarik wajah Orihime untuk mendekat kepadanya. Ichigo mulai memiringkan kepalanya untuk memudahkannya mendekat ke wajah Orihime. Jarak yang tercipta antara wajah mereka berdua semakin menipis, dan bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan. Hingga...

"Orihimeee, apa yang kau lakukan di situ?" teriak seorang anak laki-laki berambut jabrik putih yang berdiri di pinggir jalan.

Teriakan tersebut telah berhasil membuat Orihime kembali ke dunia nyata. Alhasil, Orihime segera mendorong dada Ichigo untuk menjauh darinya. Wajah Orihime sontak memerah, karena menyadari bahwa dirinya ternyata berada sedekat itu dengan wajah Ichigo.

Orihime sangat malu dengan apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Memangnya apa yang akan dilakukan Ichigo kepadanya? Kenapa wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajah pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini ?

Seingatnya tadi dia hanya memandang Ichigo dari kejauhan, tetapi kenapa sekarang dia sudah ada di sini ? Dalam situasi yang memalukan lagi. Orihime tidak berani memandang Ichigo. Dia terlalu malu, untuk menampakkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah ini pada pemuda Kurosaki itu.

Kemudian Orihime menoleh, dia ingin tahu siapa yang barusan telah memanggilnya. Tampak olehnya, seorang anak laki-laki yang tengah berlari ke arahnya. Orihime sedikit terkejut akan kedatangan anak laki-laki yang begitu familiar baginya.

"Shirou-chan," ucap Orihime.

Setelah sepersekian detik, akhirnya anak laki-laki itu telah berada di hadapan Orihime. Setitik keringat terlihat menetes di dahinya dan nafasnya terdengar agak tidak beraturan. Ya maklumlah, dia kan habis berlari untuk sampai ke tempat itu.

"Shirou-chan, kenapa kamu ada di sini ?" tanya Orihime pada anak laki-laki berambut jabrik putih, yang ternyata bernama Shirou itu.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" tanya Shirou dengan memandang tajam ke sepasang mata Orihime.

Kemudian Shirou mengalihkan pandangannya dari Orihime menuju pemuda yang ada dihadapannya sekarang ini. Orihime seperti merasakan ada aura negatif yang berkumpul di sekitarnya. Atau lebih tepatnya berasal dari kedua pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini.

Orihime mempunyai firasat buruk yang akan terjadi padanya, apabila dia tidak segera pergi dari situ. Oleh karena itu...

"Ah, se-sebaiknya kita harus pulang sekarang. Ini kan sudah sore. Ayo!" ucap Orihime seraya menarik tangan Shirou untuk segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Orihime berlalu begitu saja tanpa berani menoleh ke arah Ichigo. Dia sangat malu dengan peristiwa yang terjadi hari ini. Dan dari tadi jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, hingga membuat dadanya terasa sedikit sesak.

Shirou menurut saja ketika tangannya ditarik oleh Orihime. Namun, di tengah perjalanannya, Shirou menoleh ke arah Ichigo. Dan menatap tajam ke arah pemuda asing yang tadi sempat bersama Orihime.

Ichigo hanya diam saja, ketika dia mendapat tatapan yang tajam dari Shirou. Baginya, itu adalah hal yang biasa. Apalagi yang memberikan tatapan seperti itu adalah anak SMP. Jadi menurutnya, dia sedang ditatap oleh anak kecil.

Orihime dan Shirou segera masuk ke dalam mobil, yang ternyata telah dengan setia menanti kedatangan mereka berdua dari tadi. Sebelum mobil itu berjalan pergi, Orihime sempat menoleh ke jendela mobil. Untuk melihat seorang pemuda yang dia tinggalkan sendiri di tempat itu.

Orihime sungguh tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah dilihatnya. Ternyata pemuda itu juga tengah memandang ke arahnya, tanpa bergerak sedikit pun dari tempatnya semula. Orihime segera menundukkan kepalanya, sepertinya dia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang tertangkap oleh kedua matanya. Semburat merah tetap setia menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Muncul berbagai pertanyaan dalam kepala Shirou mengenai keadaan Orihime. Karena tidak biasanya, Orihime terlihat aneh seperti sekarang ini.

'Apa yang telah terjadi pada Orihime gara-gara pemuda tadi ?' pikir Shirou.

Dan sekarang mobil itu telah melaju pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Dengan membawa dua anak manusia yang tengah terlarut dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"Aneh, tapi cantik juga," gumam Ichigo seraya sedikit menyunggingkan senyum khasnya.

Tak lama setelah itu, datanglah seorang pria yang memakai setelan jas hitam, berjalan menuju ke arah Ichigo. Setelah berada di hadapan Ichigo, pria itu sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Selamat sore, Kurosaki-sama. Anda sudah ditunggu oleh Urahara-sama," ucap pria itu.

"Hn."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Ichigo melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk pergi menuju mobil sedan biru yang telah terparkir di pinggir jalan. Sepertinya peristiwa yang terjadi hari ini akan membuat Ichigo mengingat wajah gadis itu. Gadis yang telah berani menatap wajahnya, tanpa terlihat ada rasa takut dalam sepasang mata abu-abunya itu.

_**^TBC^**_

Di sini Meiru membuat rambut Ichigo lebih agak panjang dari yang ada di anime-nya

Mungkin terlihat agak keren yaa?

Meiru terinspirasi membuat rambut Ichigo seperti itu ketika melihat perubahan rambuat Ichigo ketika dia berubah menjadi hollow saat bertarung mengalahkan Ulquiorra

Tentunya kalian sudah mengetahuinya kan ?

Anak laki-laki yang dipanggil Shirou-chan oleh Orihime

Dan apakah hubungan antara Ichigo dengan Urahara ?

Tunggu kelanjutannya

Apakah fanfic Meiru kali ini dapat menarik perhatian kalian ?

Dan apakah fanfic ini pantas untuk dilanjutkan ?

Oleh karena itu, hamba sangat membutuhkan review dari kalian

Mohon reviewnya...

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

^ Arigatou ^


End file.
